Jasper Succeeds JPOV
by hater of reality
Summary: Jasper Succeeds' but from Jasper's Point of View. For those who haven't read Jasper Succeeds: On Bella's Birthday Jasper succeeds in bitting Bella. Set in New Moon.
1. Intro

This is just an extension to 'Jasper Succeeds'. My friend asked for this when I first began writing it. Though I probably won't be continuing it past the first few original chapters. Unless that is this does extremely well review wise.

I watched as Bella was handed the next present from the pile of gifts sitting on the table. Alice had been excited over this day for the past week. Her excitement was building in me.

I had become excited to see Bella's eyes light up at the sight of her gifts. The love and effort from all of the family, well nearly the whole family. Rosalie was still being stubborn.

I personally couldn't wait for the day that Bella would be changed. Alice still didn't know when, but as soon as it happened, my thoughts would no longer torment Edward with my bloodlust.

"Shoot."

I thought it was Bella's voice that brought me back to reality, but it was more.

As I breathed in another quick breath without thinking it hit me.

The smell was beyond taunting. It was stronger then I'd ever smelt. Stronger then when I'd been changed during the war.

I tried, I truly did, but I couldn't stop my reaction to the amazing smell. Amazing didn't even cover the smell that I had been locked away from for so many years.

My mind couldn't even remember why I had stopped. It couldn't even make out the sounds of someone yelling out to me. Their words didn't even break through. It was only background noise as I quickly made my way over to the astounding smell.

I finally made it to that delicious smell and the taste was even better.

I drank and let the venom flow from my mouth instinctively. The taste was better than I could ever imagine.


	2. Hunting

_Don't own twilight._

But it ended too soon.

Unless I was mistaken, I could swear that blood normally tasted better for longer.

That's when I noticed the arms round me, holding me down. Holding me away from the delightful smell, the taste.

I struggled against their hold.

My mind only slightly took in the fact that Edward was protecting the delicious blood. That that blood belonged to my future sister.

How could I?

Easy. It still smelled so sweet and mesmerising.

I struggled against my holders again. They were actually moving me backwards.

I struggled with my mind as well. Trying to remember why I gave this up in the first place.

I was easier once I was out room. I could no longer see Bella and the smell was fading.

I couldn't say the same for the memory though. The taste of her blood, human blood, was still a lingering memory, taunting me.

My restraints were still pulling me towards the door.

I must say they did succeed in getting me outside. It was a lot easier once I was there to concentrate.

I swore when I realised what I'd done.

"You got that right." Emmett said to me. He must have been the one holding me back.

"I'm sorry." I started.

"No worries to me, but I'm not the one who needs the apology." He said to me.

"I need to hunt first." I turned and ran straight into the forest, Emmett following close behind.

After finding some dear and a lion and then Emmett covered in bear fur, we headed home.

I was thinking about how this would change the family. Would Edward forgive me? Would Bella forgive me? What about Alice?

Thinking about my angel made me want her in my arms now. She was one of the reasons I lived the way I did and happily to. I needed to see her. It made me run faster to get home. I would face whatever consequences I had when I got there. I knew Alice would be there for me, and that would be all I needed.

"How long do you recon it'll take?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"Don know. Why?" I looked at him. His grin was the one he wore when he was thinking up something that would humiliate someone else.

"Oh, come on? You're not going to bet on Bella are you?"

His face dropped.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, why not? She's a Cullen now. She's got to get use to it some time." He put up a puppy dog face that was actually really funny.

"Fine. Let's see. I barely got time to inject the venom, so I say a full three days. Round 70 hours." I quickly calculated.

"And I say that you know what you're doing and it was at the neck, so, round 57 hours." I growled at him. I hated it when he implied that I knew how to kill humans better than anyone else.

"Just to be difficult?" I growled at him again.

He laughed at me. "Yep. 200 sound good?"

"Whatever." Then I turned my back on him and stalked off.

I cautiously walked through the back door. I listened to where everyone was. Actually it was more like felt. Bella was in, a lot of pain.

I shuddered and the reminder of the burning that wouldn't quit.

Edward was filled with worry, sadness, slight joy and a lot of other feelings along the same lines. Over reacting as usual.

Alice was also worried about something. Me, probably. Esme and Carlisle also had the same worry but not as much love as Alice.

I left Emmett and Rose alone with their feelings. I could feel slight lust and I didn't want to know where it was headed.

I made my way up the stairs, slowly filled with guilt. I made my way over to Alice to reassure her.

"Jasper!" It would have been a loud cry for joy, but she kept her voice low. Probably so Edward wouldn't hear that I was home.

I gave her a hug and probably a too nerves kiss.

Now she was nerves. Yep, now I'd done it.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, worried again.

"How's Bella going?" I asked concerned.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Usual."

I sat down on our bed, pulling her onto my lap.

"And Edward?" I had to ask.

"Hasn't spoken to any of us since..." She trailed off, not trying to draw attention to what had happened.

I hid me face in her hair. "What should I do?"

"Help, I think." She started brushing my hair through her fingers.

I looked up at her confused.

"If it's not painful for you then you should try to take Bella's pain away. Edward might go slightly easier on you later." I had thought about trying that.

"Will that work?" She just shrugged her shoulders at my question.

I gave her a dumb look. She obviously knew what would happen, but wasn't going to let me in on the plan, this time.

I sighed, stood up still holding Alice, then placed her on the bed.

She just smiled at me as I walked out. I made my way up to Edward's room slowly, tasting his emotions as I went.

He was still the same as before, though some anger increased when he heard me at the door.

"What do you want Jasper?" Even behind the closed door I could hear him clearly, as well as Bella's soft whine. He sounded tired.

Unfortunately we don't get tired, we just feel drained of energy when we haven't feed. When was the last time he'd feed?

I ignored he's question and walked into his room. He was lying next to Bella who was cringing back into his chest, eyes shut, face turned in pain. Even now she was paler.

"Jasper I don't want to see you right now. Please leave. We can talk later."

"Please Edward. Let me try to help. It's the least I can do. I can feel Bella's pain, let me try to take it away?" I slightly begged to him.

I would have thought it to him, but it had nearly become instinct to say stuff out loud around Bella. She hated being left out, and if she could still hear what was happening now, she wouldn't like not knowing what was going on. Her vampires instincts would probably start to kick in and she wouldn't like it.

And if all that were true then the pain must be bad. And if Alice is right then I could help take her pain away.

Bella screamed out in pain. I cringed at the thought of what that had felt like. Edward turned back to her, concern streaming out of him.

He was also blaming himself. As usual.

"Fine." He muttered and went back to humming the song that he had written for Bella all those months ago.

I walked further into the room, closing the door again behind me.


	3. Saving Bella

**I don't own twilight.**

The morning of day three came. It hadn't been a full three days, yet, but I could feel that the pain had increased and it was nearly time for Bella's heart to stop.

It had been 63 hours. Emmett had lost the bet, but I didn't really care anymore. The pain was getting harder to hold back. Her pain almost felt like my own it was that strong. It stayed like that for the a few more hours before it got too much for me to handle. I knew the end was near and the amount of pain that Bella was about to go through couldn't be stopped.

I hated being able to feel her pain and do nothing about it. It was just like when I use to drink from humans instead of animal. I hated knowing that I was the cause of their pain, just like now. I had caused this.

Her pain finally started to die down. Fear started to replace the pain and this emotion was a lot easier to calm. When it was over and her heart gave its final thud, I quickly moved out of the room to give her some space and time with Edward. The less people she had to deal with the safer she was. Edward would call if he needed us.

I walked down the stairs form Edward's room to the second floor where I found Emmet waiting for me.

"So, how long?"He asked as soon as I was close enough.

"Where you that busy that you couldn't take note of the time?" I knew that he'd been with Rose most of the time like I'd wanted to be with Alice, but I couldn't not yet.

Emmett just gave me a sly grin.

I sighed. "69 hours." Then his face dropped and I had to laugh at that.

Then I heard someone growl from upstairs. I think that was nearly every newborns first reaction to this new life.

Emmett and I stayed quite as we listen to see if Edward needed help.

There was another growl and Emmett asked if we should check on them.

"Not yet. Edward will call." But Edward didn't get the chance.

The door bell rang down stairs and Alice called out to us.

"Jasper get Bella." I turned and ran back up the stairs, Emmett hot on my heels.

We reached the door and opened it to face Bella. I could tell as soon as I saw her eyes that blood lust had quickly overcome her.

I slammed into her wrapping my arms around her shoulders to hold her back. Edward had caught up to her and wrapped his arms around Bella's arms just as she tried to duck out of my grasp. Emmett came around my left and grabbed her from the side.

I noticed that she was breathing hard. Her instincts wanted the smell of it and more.

"Bella, listen to me. Bella, you've got to stop breathing. Come on Bella, hold your breath for me." Edward was trying to sooth her, but it wasn't working.

"It's not working Edward. Words won't help." I said. _Kiss her. Try and break the invisible spell. _I thought to him. It had worked once when Alice did it to me, but I wasn't this far gone.

Edward kissed her and she froze for that millisecond. That was all we needed. Edward moved out from behind her as we tackled her to the floor, pinning her to the ground.

She cried out as she hit the floor. Her frustration was growling because we were winning.

Edward came around my right.

"Bella, listen to me. Come on Bella. Focus."

_Still not working Edward._

He kissed her again. She stopped moving, but her body was still tense and ready to fight again.

Edward brought his head about three inches above Bella's.

"Please, Bella, hold your breath. Please, Bella."

She just stared at him, still tense. Edward repeated himself and I felt realisation overcome her.

I relaxed and Emmett followed my lead. Then she started sobbing and both Emmett and I let her go. Then we walked out of the room.

I closed the door behind us to find Alice standing there.

"How is she?" Alice asked concerned.

"She hasn't fed yet, once Edward's taken her out she should be fine." I reassured Alice giving her a hug.

"Please don't tell me I was like that?" Emmett asked.

"Wouldn't know. Go ask Rose. Though I doubt you had restraints." He looked appalled as he remembered his slip-ups.

"Who was at the door anyway?" I asked frustrated.

"Just some lady trying to sell stuff. Kind of a wrong place at the wrong time."

I sighed and made to move back down the stair again.

"Hmm, I wouldn't do that just yet. Edward won't get Bella out of the house in time." Alice said, holding me back.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Well after she calms down, Edwards won't get her out the window quick enough and we're going to have a repeat." Alice explained.

I sighed again. We walked to the bottom of the stairs to give them some privacy. We did have to wait long till Alice told us to go.

Again we raced up the stairs and opened the door... again.

The bloodlust in her eyes was stronger this time. This was going to be harder.

I ran full-on at Bella, Emmett close behind me. With the force of both of us hitting Bella we managed to send her flying out Edward's open window.

"Go on." I said to him.

He turned and followed her.

Both Emmet and I walked up to the window and peered out.

"What the hell?" She yelled up at us. Emmett chuckled.

I heard a quite 'Oh God' before Edward grabbed her hand and led her in the forest.

"I hope we never have to that again." Emmett sighed.

"I think we might if we don't want her to ever catch a human. It'll be worth it in the long run." Then we turned and walked out of Edward's room.


	4. What?

Don't own twilight.

"He'll forgive you." Emmett said seriously to me, as we walked out of Edward's room.

"I thought Edward was the mind reader? Anyway, I doubt it."

Emmett laughed. "Hey, I can sympathetic at times. I do know what's on my brother's mind."

I looked at him. He was being serious. "I know, thanks man, but I really do doubt Edward we'll get over this."

"Hmm, our women are very powerful when it comes to changing our minds." I snorted.

"Yeah and Bella's going to agree with him. She probably hates me just as much. I've got to talk to Alice."

Then I left Emmett and made my way to my room.

I opened our door, but she wasn't there. I knew what I had to do. Alice would see this coming and I knew she would agree with me... eventually. So I started packing.

Edwards was going to hate me when they got back. I had done the unthinkable and it had nearly cost him his mate. Hate wouldn't even begin to cover how he was going to feel.

I'd also broken the treaty with the wolves. As much as I hated it, I was going to have to leave before a war broke out. It was my entire fault.

I had grabbed our suitcases and started packing my stuff. Alice's bag lay on the bed. I knew she would come with me, but I didn't want it to look like I was forcing her.

I was nearly finished packing when I heard the soft voice from behind me. "Jasper?"

I span to face her. Alice walked out of the door way and closed the door behind her.

"You don't have to do this. He'll come around."

I sighed at her words and walked over to hug her. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her wonderful sent.

"Not this time. Or it'll take a while. It's the only way." I spoke into her hair.

"It's not and you know it. Esme will hate you if you leave. Do I have to bring her up here? You're still part of this family, as much as Edward is."

I leaned back from my love and looked her in the eyes. "You know we're not, and we never will be. They were all created by Carlisle. We weren't."

"Jasper!" She growled at me. Her glare was actually frightening. "If you're going to start thinking like that, then technically Bella isn't part of their family either. 'Technically' she's your responsibility. She's your newborn."

Alice cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, questioningly at me.

Then we both heard a growl from down stairs. Edward was home and he must have heard that. He wasn't going to like any of this one bit.

"See. He agrees with me. More reason for me to leave." Alice pulled me to our bed.

"So what, you just going to walk out of here?"

"Alice, I don't know what to do. Edward's ignoring my and every time he sees me he fills with hate. I'm not sure if I can handle it anymore." I hugged her and pulled her onto my lap. She sighed at me before answering.

"Jasper, if you need to leave, I'll come with you. We could go away from her. On a holiday or something. Comeback when Bella is use to this life and Edward has forgiven you." She was looking at me with love.

Then the door banged open and collided with the wall. It nearly came off its hinges. Both Alice and I stared at Bella who had just barged through the door.

"Please don't leave. I wouldn't handle it if you left because of me." I don't she realised how quickly she was talking, but I still caught every word.

"Bella, it's not your fault. It's mine. I bit you and if leaving for a little while is what you need then I'm going." I said calmly. She was breathing hard, even though she didn't need to, so I tried to calm her down.

"It's not what I need or want. Please don't go. I need... my family... right now." She looked down at her feet and hugged herself. She was still worked up, but my calming her helped.

Alice got up from my lap and went to give Bella a hug. How could she not hate me like Edward did? I watched Alice with Bella. How could I make her leave this? I was hurting everyone. I looked down at my hands. Whether I stay or leave, it was going to affect someone.

"Jasper, I... just want to.... umm... well.... Jazz thanks."

My head snapped up to looked at Bella. She was watching me over Alice's shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you." She repeated. Alice pulled out of their hug. I had a feeling that she had seen this coming the whole time.

Bella came over and sat on the bed facing me. Alice came over as well and fitted back into my arms and lap.

"This is going to sound weird, but thank you for bitting me. For doing what Edward wouldn't. Thank you for making me family." I just nodded at her. I was in shock. "So if you don't mind could you please stop blaming yourself?"

"Umm, ok." I stuttered. I looked at Alice. She was smiling at the both of us.

Bella looked at her. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Yeah. We're not going anywhere. Why'd you come up here alone any way?" She said.

"I got mad at Edward..." I didn't pay attention to whatever else the girls were talking about. I was staying, we were staying. All because Bella wanted me to. This was so unexpected.

I would stay for her sake. If Edward complained, I'm sure Emmett was right and Bella could change his mind. Anyway, like Alice said, it was partly my responsibility that she didn't get into trouble.

"Aliceeee. Do I have to? How about I wrestle you for it.?" Bella's high pitched whin brought me back to their conversation.

"Noooo way. You know your stronger now. Go ask Emmett for a wrestle."

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Bella please talk to Edward." A soft growl came from Bella and I nearly laughed.

"Fine." She jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Well that went nicely." Alice turned in my lap to look at me. She was still smiling. Then she tackled me so that I was lying on the bed.

"I love you Alice." She just silenced me with her lips.


End file.
